


Hot Lifeguard Percabeth Christmas

by mehkoma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehkoma/pseuds/mehkoma
Summary: [SORRY IN ADVANCE ABOUT THE FORMATTING, I COPY/PASTED IT FROM GOOGLE DOCS AND IT GOT ALL WONKY] This is a Secret Santa gift for Mr. Sparks. He asked for the prompt, “Percy gets a lifeguard job to buy Annabeth a present, and he keeps hearing about a hot guy at the pool, but he is unaware that it is actually himself.” I tried my best, this is the first official fan fiction I’ve ever written. I hope everyone enjoys, and please join our Percabeth discord/Reddit if you’re interested.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Percabeth Discord Secret Santa





	Hot Lifeguard Percabeth Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> [SORRY IN ADVANCE ABOUT THE FORMATTING, I COPY/PASTED IT FROM GOOGLE DOCS AND IT GOT ALL WONKY] This is a Secret Santa gift for Mr. Sparks. He asked for the prompt, “Percy gets a lifeguard job to buy Annabeth a present, and he keeps hearing about a hot guy at the pool, but he is unaware that it is actually himself.” I tried my best, this is the first official fan fiction I’ve ever written. I hope everyone enjoys, and please join our Percabeth discord/Reddit if you’re interested.

Hot Lifeguard Percabeth Christmas 1296 words To: Mist3r_Sprk17 #3985.  
From: goonct35 #7054  
Merry Christmas!  
Percy scanned the echoing pool room as he walked over to the lifeguard chair to start his shift. He thought maybe he could catch a glimpse of the famous “hot guy” before seriously focusing on the job, but the only people that seemed to be occupying the YMCA swimming pool were the usual squawking hens.  
“Hey, girls!” Percy called, approaching the lifeguard chair.  
“Hi, Percyyy!”  
Not a lot of people actually utilized the indoor swimming facility at the 92nd Street Y,  
especially during the cold New York winter. Every afternoon, Percy would layer on all of his winter gear, walk the few blocks to the Y, and then shed his beanie, scarf, winter coat, and sweater in exchange for a pair of red lifeguard shorts and a whistle. It was a bit tedious, but Percy was glad for the extra cash. You would think saving the world, twice, would’ve entitled bonetired demigods to a hefty salary, but no dice.  
There were so many things Percy visualized in his future that he knew he needed to put away money for, but the most pressing thing on his mind these days was Annabeth’s Christmas present. Even though they had already been a couple for more than a year, this would be their first Christmas together. Kidnapped by Hera, and all that jazz. And Annabeth wasn’t making it easy for him to come up with a gift idea, whenever he asked her what she wanted she would say something like:  
“Well I’m just happy you’ll be here this year, Seaweed Brain.”  
A mess of Christmas present ideas and wondering why Greek and Roman demigods even celebrated Christmas in the first place was running through Percy’s mind as he brooded up in the lifeguard chair. Usually his job was pretty easy and he would only need to keep an eye on the couple of kids that would splash around the shallow end as their parents did their workouts in other parts of the gym. Sometimes, nobody would even come to the pool, and Percy could entertain himself with some Poseidon-ey water tricks. But recently, there had been an influx of teenage girls showing up to chat on the pool steps and poke at each other’s frilly bikinis. Each  
week, more and more girls seemed to show up too. At first it was two or three, but looking around now, Percy counted nine. Sometimes they were able to coax him into giving them swimming lessons, but that was rare seeing as they mostly enjoyed giggling and quietly whispering to each other. He would catch phrases like “hot guy” and “rockin’ bod” every now and then, but he had no clue who they might have meant. Probably some jock from their high school. Percy turned his attention to the children, making air pockets under their bellies to keep them from sinking. The adorably flailed around and Percy thought of Estelle.  
Suddenly, the double doors of the women’s changing room banged open and Percy turned his head to see who was making such an entrance. An involuntary smile tore his face apart as he watched his beautiful girlfriend saunter over to his lifeguard chair. Her gray eyes sparkled and her golden hair shone. One of her hands clutched a blue YMCA towel around her body. Hyperalertness and his battle instincts forced him to notice the gawking stares and narrowed eyes of the group of young girls that followed Annabeth as well. A strange energy seemed to radiate off them.  
“Hey, babe,” Annabeth smiled, stopping at the side of his chair to gaze up.  
“Annabeth, what are you doing here?” Percy asked, genuinely surprised but delighted nonetheless.  
“My tutee cancelled on our afterschool session today, so I thought I’d come visit you.” “How were your classes today?” Percy asked.  
“Oh same old same old, you know, seven AP classes and the like,” Annabeth waved her  
hand. “And you?”  
“Well, I managed to pass my English exam, so that’s a plus. Hey, do you think that group  
of girls over there might be monsters?” Percy asked casually.  
“What?!” Annabeth turned to study the group.  
They jeered back just as intently, and Percy shuddered. When Annabeth turned back to  
him, she seemed to be holding back a laugh.  
“No, silly, they’re just normal human girls,” she said.  
“Are you sure?” Percy cocked his head. “Because there have been more and more  
coming each week and they’re always staring at me and whispering to each other. Like they’re plotting my doom or something. I think I would know a thing or two about people plotting my doom.”

Annabeth laughed. “But you know absolutely zero about women, I see. Percy, they’re just normal human girls with fat crushes on a super sexy lifeguard.” She wiggled her eyebrows.  
Percy considered this for a moment.  
“You’re saying I’m the ‘hot guy’ they’ve been talking about?”  
“You really didn’t know? I mean, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately, Seaweed  
Brain? You’re not hideous, that’s for sure. I knew you were a bit obtuse about people having feelings for you, but come on!” Annabeth teased.  
“I guess it doesn’t matter anyways, since your feelings are the only ones I care about. I only have eyes for you, Wise Girl. Isn’t that a good thing?” Percy mused, staring down at her.  
“I most certainly prefer that, yes.” Annabeth smirked. “Hold this, would you?”  
Annabeth shed her towel and tossed it into his lap. It landed in a good spot, Percy gawked at her swimsuit. A striped gray and white bikini, simple but effective.  
“Why don’t you come down here so we can set the record straight for them?” Annabeth challanged.  
“You’re on.” Percy clambered down the ladder, leaving the towel behind. Maybe it was a little bit innappropriate, especially while he was on the job, but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching to her and snaking his arms around her bare waist. She tilted her head up and they shared a tender kiss. Annabeth laughed against his lips when they heard a chorus of shocked and disappointed gasps.  
Annabeth pulled away from him, a tender look in her eyes. She pulled on a strand of his hair and asked,  
“So, have you decided what to get me for Christmas yet?” Mischievous fire replaced the soft emotion in her expression, and she turned to jump into the pool, splashing the Hot Guy Lifeguard Fanclub.  
“I could ask you the same thing!” Percy stood over her on the tile as Annabeth came up for air, her hair slicked back with water.  
“I’ve got everything all figured out, don’t you worry. Now come save me! I’m drowning, Mr. Hot Lifeguard! Please!” Annabeth put a hand to her head and pretended to sink beneath the surface.  
Percy blew his whislte and cannonballed into the pool beside her. His arms easily found Annabeth’s faux limp form. A trick that took quite an amount of concentration last year now

came as easily to him as breathing, underwater or otherwise. In the depths of the 92nd Street Y Pool, Percy made a small air bubble around him and his girlfriend. As her airways found oxygen once again, Annabeth gasped. He clutched her bridal style to his chest, water flowing in rivulets off their bodies.  
“Ah, the classic air-bubble-underwater thing. Reminds you of our first kiss, doesn’t it?” Annabeth said, her eyes a bit shiny.  
Percy nodded and leaned in to her lips again.  
Annabeth pulled away. “Isn’t this a little irresponsible, since you’re working? What if one of those girls drowns herself trying to find you, huh?” She teased.  
Percy smiled. “Just one more kiss. Oh also, so for your Christmas present? Um, I could get you another seashell or something?”  
Annabeth threw her head back and cackled.


End file.
